


SwanQueen Week 2

by DenPine



Series: SwanQueen Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorced mommies, F/F, Family Vacation, Grandmothers, MILF, mommy in love, parent trap, sharing another child, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: This is my second SwanQueen Week story and I know it took me a long time, but it’s here and I actually loved writing these. I hope you enjoy them :)- DP





	1. Sharing Another Child

Emma was out patrolling her night shift. It was dark and she could barely see anything if it wasn't for the lights on the street. It had only been an hour or so, when she heard it. The crying. The loud yet distant crying and Emma immediately reacted driving towards the sound.

She ended at the end of a oneway street and knew she had to go on foot. She immediately got out of the car and ran towards the crying, hearing it getting louder and louder. She ended behind a house, the dumpsters and trash standing in the darkness.

Emma pulled out her flashlight and it immediately landed on a blue blanket. She gasped out and ran over to the blanket, seeing a small baby laying on the cold ground. He couldn't be more than a few hours old. Emma immediately turned off the flashlight and took the baby into her arms. God he was so cold. She could feel him practically shake because of his fear and freezing.

She ran back to her car and drove calmly to the closets house she knew. 108 mifflin street. After two minutes of driving she finally reached the house and she got out of the car and ran over to the door, not even bothering to knock. She ran inside and into the living room, knowing Regina would be there. The brunette immediately stood from her seat, seeing the baby in Emma's arms.

"What happened?!"

"Here take him, I'm gonna make a bath for him", Emma said not even giving Regina a slight of chance to say anything before giving her the baby and Regina felt herself flinch at the coldness, gasping out.

"He so cold", she whispered holding the boy closer and Emma nodded running back out and up the stairs. Regina followed the blonde immediately into the bathroom where she had already started the water in the bathtub. Suddenly Emma started to undress and Regina felt herself blush looking away as the blonde took off her shirt and jeans, letting herself stay in her underwear. Suddenly the door opened and Henry stepped inside.

"Moms? Wha— woah ma", Henry said and Emma sighed deep looking at the water.

"It's almost done", she said taking the small boy back into her arms and gently took off the blanket giving it to Regina. She gently got into the bathtub and sat down, letting the boy get into the warm water. "There you go baby. Yeah there you go", she whispered and Regina and Henry watched as the blonde and the little boy sat in the bathtub, a smile on Emma's face.

"What happened Emma?", Regina asked calmly sitting down on the toilet and Emma sighed deep turning to Regina.

"I found him when I was out patrolling. He was laying by a dumpster, only that blanket around him", she explained and both Henry and Regina could hear the crack in her voice.

"I'll go warm up some milk for him. Maybe I can find one of the feeding bottles from when I got Henry"

Emma nodded and turned back to the boy who had now stopped crying, laying and taking soft deep breaths. "That's it sweetie. Now you're warm"

Henry walked closer, sitting on the toilet where his brunette mother had been sitting just seconds ago and Emma turned to him with a smile. "Hey kid. How are you?", she asked her thirteen year old son and said son smiled softly at her.

"I'm fine ma. I'm just worried about the little guy there", he said and Emma smiled softly at him.

"Me too kid. Me too"

After a long warm bath, Regina gave Emma one of Henry's small baby onesies and Emma put it on the little boy. It was a little big, but it fit him nonetheless. When he was ready she took him into her arms and held him close, letting him feel loved, before walking down the stairs and into the living room, seeing Regina sitting in the couch.

"Hey", she whispered and Regina turned to her giving a soft smile.

"Hi. How is he?"

"Better. Warmer definitely", Emma said with a smile and Regina smiled softly at her. She watched as Emma sat down next to her, and she turned to look at the little boy who had his head on Emma's chest, sleeping peacefully.

"Where do you think he's coming from?", she asked and Emma shook her head.

"I don't know. I found him behind a house in the dumpster, but the house hasn't been used for years. Could be anyone in Storybrooke"

Regina sighed and turned to the boy. She smiled at him and brought her hand to his back, caressing it gently. "I have his milk, if you want to feed him"

Emma nodded and gave the boy over, making Regina frown in surprise. "You want me to do it?", she asked and Emma smiled nodding.

"Yeah. He'll love you", she said and Regina smiled at her before taking the little boy into her arms. She laid him in her arms and brought the bottle to his mouth. Surprisingly he immediately latched on and began sucking.

"Thank you. For letting me just... barch in and... take over your bathroom", she thanked the brunette and said brunette smiled shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. You saved a life Emma. You saved the little boy's life"

Emma smiled nodding looking at little boy and Regina could see the love Emma had in her eyes. "What are you thinking?", she asked, though she knew what the blonde was thinking.

"He has no one. His family probably left him and now he doesn't have any family at all", she explained and Regina gave her an understandable look.

"Then give him one"

Their eyes met and Emma sighed nodding. "Will you help me?"

Regina smiled and placed her hand on Emma's. "I would love to"

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"Benjamin!", Emma yelled after her son as he ran off naked towards the living room, Emma running after him with his diaper. He ran into the living room, meeting his brunette mother sitting on the couch and Regina turned to her son as he stood naked in front of her.

"Hello my little Benjamin", she said taking the boy into her arms kissing his cheek and after a second, Emma came running inside, the diaper in her hands.

"He's so fast for a one year old", she said and Regina chuckled standing from the couch and walking closer to Emma.

"Well now I caught the little guy so he can get ready for his little nap", she said and Emma smiled and turned to her son who smiled up at her.

"Come on champ, let's get you ready"

Once Benjamin was ready and was laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully, Emma sighed in relief as she watched him sleep in his bed. She felt arms around her waist and turned her head, her cheek meeting soft lips. "Hi"

"Hi", Regina whispered back and Emma smiled and turned around in the arms, her eyes meeting her girlfriend's.

"Thank you"

Regina smiled and nodded. She knew what Emma was thanking her for. The blonde thanked her almost every single day for helping her with Benjamin. Emma couldn't be more grateful. "Always"

The blonde smiled and cupped the woman's cheeks before leaning in kissing her softly. Regina immediately kissed her back bringing the blonde closer but didn't get far as she heard a little whine coming from her son in the bed and the two mothers turned to look down at him, watching him moving around before falling back asleep.

Emma sighed and turned back to her girlfriend cupping her face. She sighed deep closing her eyes and leaned her head against the brunette's cheek. "I love you"

Regina smiled and brought her arm around the blonde's waist. "I love you too"

* * *

**6 Years Later**

Emma walked inside the mansion after a long shift and could immediately smell the delicious smell of her wife's famous lasagna. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her wife standing by the stove and she smiled walking over to her, kissing her cheek. "Hi baby", Regina greeted her softly and Emma smiled turning the brunette's head, meeting her eyes.

"Hi"

Regina smiled and leaned in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. Long but fine"

Regina nodded watching the tiredness in her wife's eyes and kissed her once more. "You can go and get ready. I'm putting the lasagna in the oven in a minute"

Emma nodded and kissed her wife's cheek one last time before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When dinner was ready Regina called down her family and Emma came walking down the stairs. A few seconds later they heard footsteps and seven year old Benjamin ran down the stairs and towards the dining table.

"No running Benji", Emma warned him and the boy stopped turning to his mother.

"Sorry mama"

Emma smiled and watched as her son sat down by the table and looked at his mommy's lasagna. "Mommy when is Henry coming home?", he asked and Regina smiled at her son.

"He should be here soon sweetie. Have you washed your hands?"

The boy immediately paled and Regina knew the answer. She gave him a look and the boy stood from his seat and ran upstairs, making the two mothers chuckle. "He's growing so fast", Emma said softly, bringing her arm around Regina's waist. "It feels like I found him yesterday"

Regina sighed smiling at her wife. "Yeah it does. You've done great with him"

Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. "We both have"

Regina smiled and learned in, kissing her once more. Emma felt her stomach tighten at the kiss and brought the woman closer, kissing her deeper. "Moms please, kids are in the house", a voice said and the couple broke the kiss turning to their oldest son.

"What about you and Violet? You always go around and kiss anyway", Emma said with a raised eyebrow and Henry blushed clearing his throat.

"This is not about me and Violet", he said sitting down and the two mothers chuckled and shared one last kiss before separating and sitting down. A second later Benjamin came down the stairs and sat down next to his brother.

"Hi Henry", he greeted him and Henry smiled and ruffled his little brother's brown hair.

"Hey kid"

Emma was about to start on the lasagna when her son stopped her. "No mama. We need to pray first", he said and Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. Right", she said and rolled her eyes playfully, earning a gentle elbow into her side by her wife and smirked at the brunette.

Benjamin smiled and turned to his plate, placing his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and closed his eyes. "Dear god. Thank you for the family you've given me. Thank you for my mommy's lovely food. Thank you for my mama's loving and caring. Thank you for Henry. I promise I will take care of them. Amen"

Emma and Regina shared a proud smile and looked at their son as he opened his eyes again smiling at them. "Mommy can I have some lasagna?"

Regina let out a chuckled and nodded. "Of course sweetie. Come with your plate"

Benjamin smiled wide and gave his mother his plate, his big eyes looking at the lasagna as it transferred from the platter to his plate.

* * *

**8 Years Later**

"Come on kid, time to get up", Emma said as she walked into her fifteen year old son's bedroom and said son laid in his bed, butt in the air, one arm hanging on the side of the bed. Emma chuckled and went over to his desk, finding some music and turned it up to the maximum volume. She started it and Benjamin jumped out of bed, looking fearfully around, finding his mother standing by his desk, laughing hard.

He quickly stood from the floor and ran over to the speaker, turning off the music before turning to his mother. "Ma, what the hell?!"

"Your brother is here in ten minutes. Get ready", Emma said and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room, leaving her son alone. Said son sighed deep and walked into the bathroom getting ready before walking over to his closet, putting on some clothes. He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and met his mothers.

"Good morning", he greeted them and the two mothers smiled at their son. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some milk, filling a glass before taking a sip. He noticed eyes on him and looked up to see his mothers staring at him.

"What?"

Emma smiled walking closer to him and cupped his face, looking into his blue eyes. "We just love you so much sweetie. You have no idea how much", she whispered and Benjamin smiled and looked down in embarrassment. Emma smiled at the embarrassment and leaned up, kissing his cheek softly.

The bell rung and a second later the door opened, a voice running through the house. "Hey moms, I'm here. I have the bottle with me", Henry called out and Emma and Regina laughed while Benjamin groaned rolling his eyes.

"I would rather want the loud music then", he said kissing his mother's cheek before taking another sip of his milk. A second later Henry walked into the kitchen and saw his brother standing and drinking his milk.

"Oh. You're already up. What did ma do today? Water as well? Music?"

"Music", Benjamin mumbled and Henry laughed and walked over to his brother ruffling his hair before walking over to his brunette mother hugging her tight.

"Are you ready bro?"

Benjamin nodded and drank the last milk in the glass before walking over to his mothers hugging them tight. "I love you moms. Take care of each other", he said and the two mothers smiled at their son, kissing his face before watching him walking with Henry. They followed the boys, Benjamin taking his bag and walked out of the house, Emma and Regina standing in the doorway, watching them walk towards Henry's car.

"I'll see you again Sunday", he said and the two mothers smiled and nodded. The two brothers got into the car and waved at their mothers before driving away. Emma brought her arm around Regina's waist and took a deep breath, turning to her.

"Finally alone", she breathed out and kissed her wife before said wife could even register.


	2. MILF

Regina walked inside the mansion one night after a long meeting at her office. She took off her heels and walked up the stairs about to knock on her son's door when she heard him mention her in his conversation.

"No Nick, stop saying that. My mom's not like that. Ew no! No way! How in the world is my mom a milf? No don't answer that. Just leave it be. Can we just get along with the game? We're losing"

Regina stood dead in her tracks, letting the words sink in. What the hell was a milf?

* * *

"Hello Madame Mayor", a voice said and Regina looked up to see Emma walk inside the office, a take out bag in her hand, two root beers in her other. Regina gave her a soft smile, watching as the blonde walked closer and stood in front of her desk, but the blonde's smile disappeared.

"Everything okay?", Emma asked when she noticed the wired look Regina gave her and the brunette blushed. Sometimes she just couldn't restrain herself around the blonde. She was so intoxicating and Regina's inner evil self just wanted to take the blonde and ravish her slowly and hard.

"I'm fine, just... been a long week"

Emma smiled at the lie and placed the takeout on the desk before crossing her arms. "Come on Regina, you know I can tell if you lie easily. What's going on?"

Regina sighed deep, mentally punching herself for even attempting to lie to the blonde. The whole conversation between her son and his friend was boring into her mind and it had been ever since she heard it. "I overheard a conversation between Henry and Nick last night", she started out and Emma nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Why? You never overhear Henry's conversations. You've always respected his privacy"

"I do I do, and I'm ashamed to have listened without permission, but... they talked about something"

"Something?", Emma pressed on and Regina nodded.

"Henry said something about a... a-a milf?"

If Emma had been drinking the root beer, like she normally would have, she would have spit it out all over the desk. Was she hearing right? "He said what?"

"Milf. What is that? Henry denied Nick that I was a milf. Is it something bad?"

Emma had to cover her mouth with her palm in order to stop the snort from coming out. Regina was so innocent and pure it was unbelievable. "What? Why are you laughing?", Regina asked annoyed and Emma lost it, laughing out. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Regina. But uhm... well... a milf is... it stands for something", Emma awkwardly tried to explain and Regina waited for her to continue. "It stands for mother I'd like to fuck", she said slowly watching Regina's reaction and laughed hard as she saw the skin pale.

"Oh..."

"Just leave them be Regina, they're just teenagers", Emma assured her as she opened the take out bag and Regina tilted her head to the side, watching the blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"Do you think I'm a milf?", she suddenly asked and Emma stopped in her tracks, feeling her blush increase further.

"Uhm... well...", she said awkwardly clearing her throat and Regina couldn't stop the smirk on her face, standing from her seat. Emma blushed looking around and Regina walked over and sat down on the blonde's lap, her legs on each side of the blonde's and brought her arms around her shoulders.

"You probably think I am one, just like those little horny teenagers, don't you miss Swan?"

"I uh..."

"I bet you just want to take me against that desk, am I right?"

Emma felt herself getting trapped in a corner and swallowed hard looking down at the visible cleavage. Regina smiled and brought her fingers to the blonde's chin, forcing her to look up. "My eyes are up here Swan"

Emma swallowed hard and brought her hand to Regina's wrist, removing the finger from her chin and brought it to her hip, letting the fingers clench her leather jacket. Before Regina knew it, lips were on her own and she felt herself being carried onto her desk, the kiss growing heated. "Who believed the sheriff would be interested in the mayor hmm?"


	3. Grandmothers

Regina was sitting in her office doing paperwork when the door opened and the familiar footsteps of the sheriff was heard. A smile spread on her face as she heard Emma's voice talking to their grandson she was obviously holding. "Look who that is. That's granny Gina", Emma said in a whisper and the little boy smiled at his granny Gina as they got closer and Regina looked up meeting her grandson's eyes and his small arms reaching out to her.

"Hi there my little prince", she whispered and Emma walked around the desk and gave him over. Regina smiled kissing his cheek before holding the little boy closer. He wasn't older than 6 months.

"I have his stuff. We should be ready for the weekend to come", Emma said as she walked over to the couch and placed the baby bag with the stuff and the little blanket.

"Good. Now our little Luke here is ready for an amazing weekend with his grandmothers, aren't you my sweet pie", Regina said kissing his cheek several times earning laughs from the little boy and both grandmothers smiled at the sight. He was such a beautiful little boy. He looked so much like Henry and the two grandmothers had instantly shared a look, thinking the same thing, the moment Luke was born.

It had been one of the best moments of their lives and they couldn't love him more. He was their little prince and they would do anything to protect him. He had gotten Emma's green eyes while he had Henry's brown hair. He was such a adorable little miniature version of his father.

"Have you talked to Henry?", Regina asked stepping away from her desk walking over to Emma and the blonde nodded taking a bottle of milk out of the bag.

"Yeah, he and Hanna are almost at the hotel. Only an hour left or so", she answered and Regina smiled and nodded sitting down in the couch holding Luke on her lap. Emma sat down next to her, their bodies almost pressed together and gave Regina the bottle. They both watched as the boy brought his mouth to the bottle and began sucking, drinking his milk.

Regina could hear a sniff and turned to see Emma looking down at Luke with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emma smiled shaking her head drying the tears away from her cheeks. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just so happy. I never imagined myself being a grandmother. After giving up Henry, I never imagined I would have any of this"

Regina smiled and leaned her forehead against Emma's, closing her eyes. Then she froze, now really noticing what she had actually done. She and Emma had never been so close before, and now they were closer than ever. She opened her eyes and met Emma's equal frozen eyes. She looked just as shocked by the action.

Then the blonde began leaning in slowly, but she was interrupted by Luke burping out. Both grandmothers turned to him and Regina brought him up to her, leaning him against her shoulder and clapped his back gently. "We should get going. It's late for him and he needs his sleep", Emma said clearing her throat and Regina nodded watching Emma standing from the couch.

They got out of the office, closing it up and drove back to the mansion in Emma's car. They got inside and they immediately went upstairs to get him ready. "Do you want to change him? I need to go and get something done quickly", Regina said and Emma nodded taking Luke into her arms. Regina smiled and walked out of the room, down the stairs towards the living room.

Emma sighed and walked inside Henry's old bedroom that now has turned into an extra bedroom for Luke when he was staying at the mansion. She walked over to the changing table and laid him down, making him look up at her. "What is wrong with me? She's Regina. Henry's other mom. Your other grandmother. What is wrong with me?!", Emma scolded herself and looked at Luke who looked back at her.

"Don't give me that look. I know I'm not the best charmer in the world", she said looking at Luke. The boy smiled and Emma groaned out.

"Really? You're gonna give me that look? What else can I do? She makes me nervous okay?", she said looking down at his small feet and cupped them softly.

"Yes asking her out would be a start, but what if she says no? What if she doesn't feel the same?", she asked looking at her grandson and said grandson looked back up at her with a small smile. "You think I should do it, don't you?"

Luke let out a laugh moving his legs and arms and Emma chuckled shaking her head. "You're my biggest supporter little Skywalker", she whispered and heard a voice.

"You did seriously not just call him Skywalker", Regina said as she walked back inside and Emma chuckled turning to the brunette.

"I'm a huge Star Wars fan okay"

Regina chuckled and walked over to them, smiling down at her grandson. "You're a child Swan", she said turning to Emma and the blonde smiled nodding.

When Luke was done they walked over to his bed and Emma brought him closer to her, kissing his cheek. "Sleep tight little soldier", she whispered with closed eyes and Regina smiled at her, loving how Emma treated Luke. When the blonde was finished she gave the boy over to his other grandmother and Regina smiled wide at the little boy, making Emma smile at brunette.

"Goodnight little prince", she whispered into the boy's ear and kissed his cheek softly. "We love you so much"

Once the kid was asleep the two women walked out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. "Cider?", Regina asked with a smirk and Emma blushed a little nodding silently. Regina smiled and walked over, getting two glasses and filled them with cider before sitting on the couch next to the blonde.

"The little fella is making me so soft", Emma said and Regina couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping.

"It's called being a grandparent, Emma", she said and Emma laughed nodding before taking a big sip of her cider. "Though you look pretty hot for one", the brunette suddenly said and Emma choked on her cider, spitting it out rather gracelessly.

"What?!"

Regina eyed her with a smirk making the blonde blush hard and said blonde placed the glass down on the table and walked to the kitchen to get some kitchen towel. She took it from the kitchen island and turned around, only to stop when she saw Regina standing right in front of her, their noses bumping into each other. "R'gina what the—"

"Sshhh", Regina sushed her, bringing her finger to Emma's lips and could practically see Emma's big swallow, down her throat. "The baby is sleeping", the brunette whispered before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft deep kiss.


	4. Family Vacation

"Are you sure about this?", Regina asked insecure as she watched her son packing for their trip.

"Of course mom. It's going to be awesome. You, me, mom, grandma and grandpa and Neal"

Regina sighed deep and walked closer to her son. "I just... if we had been going to another city or town I would have been more accommodating towards it, but the forest? On a camping trip?"

"What's wrong with the camping trip mom? You scared of the animals?", he asked with a chuckle but when his mother actually kept quiet, he understood it wasn't quite the joke. He sighed deep and walked over to her, bringing his arms around her. "Don't worry mom. I will protect you. And so will mom", he said and Regina smiled at the thought of Emma.

She was actually happy when she heard that Hook wasn't joining them. Something about his ship and his men, needing his assistance. Regina lost her interest about five seconds after he spoke.

"Well let's just pack our last things so the others don't have to wait", she said and Henry smiled and kissed her head before walking back to his bag. Regina sighed and walked to her own bedroom, packing her own stuff. After thirty minutes the familiar knock was heard on the door and Regina walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Emma standing on the porch.

"Hey Regina. Are you and the kid ready?", she asked as she walked inside and Regina gave a tight smile nodding, but didn't say anything further and that made Emma stop in her tracks. "Everything okay?"

"Yes Emma. We're almost done", Regina said after clearing her throat, crossing her arms. Emma eyed the woman, looking through the lie, but before she could ask, footsteps were heard and they both turned to see their thirteen year old walking down the stairs with his bag.

"Hey mom", he greeted the blonde and Emma smiled at him, letting him hug her, kissing his cheek.

"Hey kid, are you ready?", she asked and Henry smiled nodding. "Good. You can take your bag to the car. Where's your bag Regina?", she asked turning to Regina who stood looking down. She quickly looked up at the blonde at the mention of her name and met green eyes.

"Oh you don't have to—"

"It's fine Regina, I don't mind. Is it in your bedroom?", she asked as she walked up the stairs and Regina silently nodded, letting the woman take her bag. She watched with arms around herself as the blonde came back down with her bag and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"You sure everything is okay? You seem... distant", Emma asked now worried for real, but being the stubborn woman Emma knew and loved, she simply shook her head.

"Everything is fine Emma, don't worry"

Emma sighed deep and nodded before walking over to the door and walking outside with the bag on her back. She met her son by the trunk and put the bag in before closing it.

"Alright that should be it. I got your tent kid, and yours too Regina. My parents got theirs and mine. Are you guys ready?"

Henry smiled wide nodding while Regina nodded slightly hesitant. Emma gave her an assuring smile as she walked closer to the brunette. "It's gonna be fine Regina. There're no wild animals out there", she said with a wink and Regina sighed nodding in defeat. She was not getting out of this.

They drove to the forest for a good thirty minutes and when they finally arrived, Regina felt a little bit more relaxed. Maybe it was just the hours and minutes of waiting up to the day. They got out of the car and Henry smiled wide as he saw the lake close to their place. A fireplace was close as well and it was obvious it was a place for camping.

"You like it kid?", Emma asked and Henry smiled nodding as he took Neal's hand and walked closer to the place. Emma smiled at the sight, turning to see an equal smile on Regina's face. She walked over slowly and stood next to the brunette.

"He's getting big huh?", she said with pride in her voice and Regina turned to her, looking into her green eyes for a moment before letting a smile appear on her face.

"Yeah. He really is getting big isn't he?"

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, squeezing it gently. "He will always be our son Regina. No matter what"

A smile appeared on the brunette's face as she met the green eyes once again and felt her heart beat faster at the touch. "I—"

"So, are you guys ready? I see Henry and Neal are already setting up their tent", Snow said as she walked over to the two women and Regina immediately let go of Emma's hand like it had burned her and Emma looked at her with a little hurt in her eyes. But Regina was too focused on not getting caught by Snow and didn't even see the hurt in the green eyes she loved so much.

It hadn't been more than a month since she discovered her feelings for Emma. And ever since then, she had never been more terrified of Snow. What if Emma one day realized feelings herself and Snow couldn't accept it? What if she wouldn't allow her to date her daughter?

But why did it matter? Emma was dating Hook. She had absolutely no chance with Emma. And she accepted that. Right after letting herself cry to sleep five nights in a row after discovering her feelings.

"Regina?"

The brunette in question shook her head out of her thoughts and turned to see Emma standing next to her with worried eyes. "Everything okay?"

Regina cleared her throat and gave a tight smile. "I'm fine. I'll go and set up my tent", she said and walked over to Henry and Neal who stood with David working out the tent. Or Henry and David were. Neal was just sitting on the ground playing with some branches.

Emma and Snow stood left by the cars watching the brunette as she walked over to the others and Snow turned to her daughter. "Is she okay?", she asked and Emma sighed deep shaking her head.

"No, but she doesn't want to say anything"

Snow sighed knowing the woman was stubborn. The two women joined the others and they used the next hour putting up the tents. They were almost done and Emma couldn't stop her curiosity as she looked over to see Regina struggling with her tent. She smiled with a light chuckle and walked over to her, smiling at her.

"Need a hand?", she asked and Regina turned to her.

"I got it savior, thank you though", she said before turning back to her task, but Emma didn't believe it. So she simply crossed her arms and leaned her side against a tree, watching the woman struggling even more. After about five minutes of struggling, the brunette gave up and slowly turned to Emma who eyed her back with a raised eyebrow.

"Please?"

Emma let out a chuckle and walked over to the brunette, stepping close to her. Much closer than they're used to. "Let's take a look shall we?", she said with a smirk and a knowing look in her eyes and Regina felt herself blush hard looking away, crossing her arms. Emma smiled at the brunette and turned to the tent looking it over. It took some time but Emma finally found the problem.

"Seems like your tent is broken. But don't worry. Luckily I got a three man tent, so there's lots of space for you as well", she said turning to the brunette and Regina felt her heart jump at the thought of sharing a tent with Emma.

"Sure"

Emma saw the tight smile and chuckled giving her a look. "I don't bite Regina. I'll keep my hands to myself", she said with a wink and Regina closed her eyes at the thought. This was doing to be a long day.

* * *

The sun fell and they turned up the fireplace, sitting around it. "Mom did you bring marshmallows?", Henry asked and Emma nodded towards her and Regina's tent.

"They're in my bag kid. You can go and take them"

Henry smiled wide and ran over to his mothers tent. Emma turned to Regina seeing a smile on her face and she couldn't help but walk over and sit down next to her. "I'm going for a swim later when the others have gone to bed. Wanna join?", she asked in a whisper and Regina turned to her with a frown. If Regina loved anything, it was going for a swim, but in cold water? Not really.

"Why? It's cold", she complained and Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'll keep you warm", she said before standing from her seat. "I'm gonna go find a place and... do the business", she announced and Snow and Charming nodded. Once Emma was gone, Snow walked over to Regina and sat down in Emma's place.

"She's cute isn't she?", she asked and Regina turned to her such a fast motion it actually made Snow worry for her neck. But she just gave Regina a knowing look and the brunette sighed deep looking into the fire. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Only for a month or so", the brunette said calmly and Snow smiled softly at her. She brought her hand to Regina's squeezing it gently and the brunette turned to the woman, meeting the soft smile. "Oh don't look at me like that", she said and Snow chuckled.

"I think she likes you too"

Regina frowned at the woman, not believing the words. "But Hook—"

"Is not a part of this family. You are. More than he will ever be"

Regina had to admit she loved the sound of that. "And besides. You smell a lot better than he does", Snow added and Regina rose her eyebrows.

"Of course I do"

Snow chuckled and squeezed her hand once more before letting it go. "I would say yes to her offer if I were you", she said before standing and walking back to her seat next to her husband and before Regina could ask, she heard Emma coming back and she turned just in time to see the blonde sitting next to her.

"Hi", she said with a big smile, panicking and Emma furrowed her eyebrows with a confused smile.

"Hi?"

Regina smiled at her until the blonde has turned back to the fire and her smile instantly disappeared, as she was mentally killing herself. She turned meeting Snow's eyes and the woman gave her a look, Regina knowing. What it meant. "Uhm... I uh...", she started out turning to Emma, but when the blonde turned to her, she felt herself lose her breath at how close they actually were.

"Are you sure you're okay Regina?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it"

Emma nodded eyeing the woman for a moment before turning to their son, taking a marshmallow.

They sat in silence enjoying the night as they ate the marshmallows when Regina suddenly felt something on her arm. She turned and screamed out, making all of them turn to the brunette. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!", she screamed and brought her arm over to Emma who looked worried at it, only to smirk as she saw the leave on her arm. She gently brought her hand to the brunette's wrist and held the arm still as she took the leave.

"A leave, Regina", she said and Regina turned to her seeing the leave in her hand. She groaned out and pulled her hand back letting it wrap around herself. Emma smiled and threw the leave away before moving closer to brunette, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's okay Regina. I thought it was a bug too"

"I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight everyone", she said and stood from her seat, bending down to kiss Henry’s head before walking over to the tent, getting in. Emma watched her with sad eyes, sighing deep before turning back to her family.

* * *

When they had all gone to bed and the fire was out, Emma got up and turned to see Regina sleeping tight. She smiled softly and was about of reach out and caress her cheek when she stopped herself. What kind of creep was she?

She sighed and got out of the tent with a towel and walked down to the lake. It looked so clean and beautiful, Emma almost jumped in with all her clothes. She smiled as she took off all of her clothes and jumped in.

Regina opened her eyes once the blonde had left the tent. She sighed deep and turned to her phone to see the time only to see nothing. Her phone was out of batteries. Sighing deep she got up and looked out of the tent with her head to see Emma walking towards the lake and stared at it for a moment before taking off her clothes.

Regina's eyes widened as she watched the blonde strip. She knew it was wrong. Watching someone stripping off their clothes was a private matter and she felt so bad for watching. But yet she couldn't look away. This was something she had dreamed of watching, taking, ravishing, and love for the rest of her life. But that wasn't her job. That was Hook's. And that thought alone made her boil inside.

She watched as she blonde reached her underwear and surprisingly took it off as well. Her eyes widened even more and she watched as the blonde jumped in. If she has to be any near Emma while naked, it was now or never. So she instantly got out of the tent and walked slowly over to the lake, Emma spotting her almost halfway, but didn't say anything.

The brunette got closer and ended next to Emma's pile of clothes. Deciding to ease her from the embarrassment, Emma decided to acknowledge her presence. "I knew you would come", she said with a smile and Regina chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well... it looks great", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"It is. You should get in. It's much nicer when there's more people"

Regina nodded clearing her throat and began taking off her clothes, though she let her underwear stay on. She jumped in and immediately felt the coldness, gasping out. Emma smiled and swam closer to her, taking her hand. "I got you", she whispered and Regina gave a soft smile. She watched as Emma suddenly dived down into the water and she was completely gone.

She looked around, searching for the blonde to come up from somewhere else but when she turned back she saw Emma's eyes in the water, the rest of her face under the surface, her eyes watching her closely. "What?"

Before she could react, Emma quickly got up and spit water in her face making her laugh and Regina splashed water back at her, making the blonde laugh even harder. "Aww come on Regina, it's just a little fun"

"It's not funny when you share spit like that", she said drying her face and Emma smirked at her.

"Oh. And how do you want to share spit then?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma chuckled and swam closer to her, bringing and arm around her waist and Regina felt her breath hitch. Emma was naked. Pure naked in the water. And right now she was holding her arm around her. "You okay?", Emma asked worried as she saw the panic on Regina's face. Regina smiled tightly nodding.

"Yeah. I'm great"

"Regina seriously!", Emma suddenly said removing her arm and Regina frowned at her. "Why do you always lie? Why not just tell me the truth? I just want to help", she said, anger in her voice and Regina shook her head.

"It doesn't matter Emma. Just leave it be!"

"Why?! I just want to help!", Emma pressed on and Regina felt her anger rise.

"Because there's nothing you can do Emma!"

"And why can't I?!"

Regina sighed watching the determination in Emma's eyes and she just gave up. "Idiot", she whispered and brought her hand to Emma's cheeks, bringing her closer and kissed her deep. Surprised, Emma didn't kiss her back immediately and Regina felt it. So she pulled back and watched Emma's eyes as they watched her own.

Then Emma leaned back in, kissed her again, but this time it was soft and she brought her arms around her again, this time both of them and pulled her closer. Luckily the water wasn't very deep otherwise, they would have gone down because of the lack of movement.

Regina felt hands all over her body, moving up and down and she'd never felt so warm and loved before. She felt the hands moving up towards her bra and felt it being opened, and for once, she couldn't complain as the bra swam away in the water. She felt a hand on her breast, the other, along with the arm, around her waist.

As the long kiss ended, Regina brought their foreheads together letting the silence take over. "I'm sorry", she whispered suddenly, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder, but Emma just shook her head holding the woman close.

"Don't be", she whispered and Regina moved her head, looking back at Emma, meeting her eyes.

"Emma", she whispered and leaned in, kissing her again and Emma didn't complain. She instantly kissed her back, bringing her even closer.


	5. Divorced Mommies

Emma was sitting by her desk at the station in the apple of New York when she got a call and picked it up. "Detective Swan. Yeah? What?! Where is she?! I'll be there as fast as I can", she said and hung up standing from her desk, groaning out.

"What's wrong?", Rex, her partner asked, but Emma just shook her head.

"Just your niece who got into a fight", she said walking out of the room and Rex sighed watching his ex sister in law walking out of the office. Emma walked out of the building and ran over to her car driving as fast as she could over to the high school.

Once she got there, she parked and got out, running across the parking lot, many students watching her as she did and ran inside the school. She walked fast over to the principal's office, but immediately stopped when she heard a certain voice. The voice of none other than her ex wife.

She sighed and walked inside and followed the sound of her ex wife over to the door to the principal's office and walked inside seeing her ex wife and daughter sitting in two chairs in front of the principal's desk. She met her ex wife's eyes and the beautiful brown eyes rolled and she couldn't stop her own roll of eyes.

"Mrs Swan-Mills, thank you for coming", the principal said and Emma immediately rolled her eyes.

"It's just Swan mr. Brown. Now why are we here?", she asked sitting down in the third chair, next to her daughter so the girl sat in the middle.

"Right, I apologize. Now as I told you both on the phone, your daughter here got into a fight with one of the boys", he said and Emma turned to her daughter who just sat with crossed arms. It surprised Emma that Regina hadn't told her not to.

"And why did she do that? What happened?"

The man was about to answer when the door opened again and a boy and a woman walked inside. Emma and Regina guessed that must be the boy and his mother. "Thank you for coming mrs. Corbs", the principal said and the woman smiled and nodded walking over to the couch sitting down with her son. He had a blue mark around his left eye.

"Now, as I said, your daughter Alex got into a fight with Christian over here in their recess. Alex why don't you tell them what happened?", the principal said and they all turned to the girl in the middle chair.

"I didn't do anything wrong", she said looking up at her blonde mother and Emma nodded bringing her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Tell us what happened"

Alex sighed and nodded looking down. "I was just standing outside when he and his friends came over and made fun of me"

"So you hit him?", Regina asked, but Alex shook her head.

"No. After he was tired of making fun of me, he started putting his hand on my bra, trying to pull it off and I told him to stop, but he kept pulling it. That's when I hit him", she explained and both mothers lost it.

"He what?!"

"What?!"

The boy in the couch squirmed in his seat and looked up from his feet, meeting the two mothers deadly stares. "How are you sending her to the office for this?!", Regina asked turning to the principal and the man cleared his throat.

"Miss Mills, your daughter hit another student, we have to—"

"I don't care if she beat him to death. He deserves that blue eye for sexual harassing my daughter", she interrupted him and Emma smiled softly at her ex wife. She's always loved how much Regina loved and protected their children.

"I think you're going a little over the li—"

"Over the line?! The stupid peasant of a boy didn't understand a no. He tried to take my daughter's bra off her without her permission. That's sexual harassment and I can easily charge him, as I can easily take your job with me", she threatened and Emma felt herself getting wet. Oh how she loved her ex wife being so feisty. And god how she hated it.

"You need to remember that I'm a lawyer while my ex wife is a detective. Together we can make you lose your job before you wake up tomorrow morning", she said before standing from her seat, daughter and ex wife following, and turned to the boy.

"You stay away from my daughter or I will charge you, do you understand me?"

The boy nodded quickly and Regina nodded before turning back to the principal. "We're leaving. If I hear about a similar situation again, my ex wife and I will make sure you're job is taken from you. Goodbye mr. Brown"

The family walked out of the office and into the hallway and Regina turned to her daughter who looked down. "Look at me sweetie", she whispered and the girl looked up at her mother. "It's okay. We're not angry at you. We love you and we're so proud of you for defending yourself. You've gotten your mother's courage", she said and met Emma's soft eyes and smile.

The bell rung and Alex hugged her mothers tight in a group hug. "I love you both", she whispered and pulled looking down at them. They were at least a foot smaller than her.

"Please be friends again", she said before running off towards the cafeteria and the two mothers watched as their daughter ran off. Emma sighed and turned to her ex wife who looked back at her.

"When are we going to tell the kids?", Regina asked they got into the janitors closet, Emma kissing her down her neck, no doubt marking her.

"Not yet. I like running around in secret", she said and brought her hand to her ex wife's skirt, pulling it down. She moaned and brought their lips together in a hard kiss. Bringing the panties down as well, her hand immediately landing on the woman's clit.

"Oh god", Regina moaned into her ex wife's mouth and Emma smiled at the reaction. She loved how her ex wife still loved her touches. "Please"

Without answering, Emma brought three fingers inside and Regina almost screamed out making Emma smirk before kissing her ex wife hard.

* * *

"So. What did they say?", Henry asked his little sister as they met in lunch and Alex groaned and sat down next to her brother.

"They eyed each other deadly as always but the attraction is obviously still there", she said and Henry chuckled shaking his head as he opened the container with their mom's lasagna. Alex sighed and took her own fork from her own lasagna but turned to her brother's and ate some. Henry smiled at the action. It reminded him of the times he did it with their older brother Andrew.

"I bet they're doing it in the janitors closet as we speak", she said with a disgusted face and Henry laughed nodding.

"Of course they are"

They sat in silence for a few moments, eating the lasagna before Alex decided to speak up. "Ten bucks they're telling us within two months"

"Deal", Henry quickly said and Alex smiled taking another bite of their lasagna.


	6. Mommy In Love

"Maybe she likes roses? Is roses her thing?", she asked as she sat in the office doing paperwork. "Maybe lilies? Or maybe she wants Daisy's", she mumbled and suddenly heard the door open and saw her assistant walking inside.

"Madame Mayor, your son is here"

"Oh. Thank you Nina"

The woman smiled and turned to Henry who smiled and walked inside smiling at his mother. "Hey mom"

"Henry. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't finished until three?", she said and Henry smiled shaking his head as he walked closer.

"No I wasn't, but our teacher got sick, so she canceled"

Regina nodded and felt a kiss on her cheek, smiling at the action. "Alright. Well what are you doing here then? Not that I don't want you here"

Henry chuckled and walked over to the couches. "Because you and I, are gonna work on our newest operation"

"And what operation is that?", Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows as she followed him. Her son hadn't mentioned any operations in months and it confused her a little that an operation was suddenly active.

"Operation Swan-Mills"

Regina widened her eyes at the name as she stared at her son. "Swan-Mills? Why that name?"

"Because that's our last name when you and mom get together soon", he explained and Regina sighed deep. She knew telling her son about her feelings for Emma was a huge step, but she has no idea that he would make it into an operation.

"Henry—"

"Mom come on. I know you like her. Let me help you get your girl"

Regina sighed eyeing her son and Henry smiled wide and hugged her tight before sitting down. "Alright. So mom likes flowers. Give her lilies. That's her favorite", he said and Regina nodded smiling, Henry definitely noticing. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

Regina chuckled shaking her head. "What else do I have to do?", she asked and Henry shook his head playfully.

"You were already planning on it, weren't you?"

The blush on his mother's face told him everything he needed to know and he smiled shaking his head. "It's cute when you're in love. You're always so shy and a little creepy. It's wired", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"I'm not creepy", she said sitting straight and Henry gave her the look.

_Regina was sitting by a table at Granny's as she drank her coffee, reading a newspaper when she heard a voice and looked up to see Emma standing in front of her._

_"Hey Regina. Can I sit?"_

_Regina felt herself blush hard as she saw the blonde's bare arms. It was obvious it was her lunch time and didn't feel like putting on her leather jacket because of the warm summer weather. **Dammit Swan**_

_"Regina? You okay?", the blonde asked with a chuckle sitting down anyway and Regina kept staring, a blush creeping. Emma felt herself blush at the look._

_"Hi", the brunette suddenly burst out, startling herself and Emma jumped a little, a smile on her face._

_"Hi", she said back and Regina smiled wide, staring into the green eyes making the owner of the green eyes smile a little nervously back_

"Alright maybe a little, but that was only because of her arms", Regina admitted and Henry nodded.

"Right. So I asked mom to dinner tonight. She's coming at six, and food is ready six thirty", he said and Regina watched her son as he continued.

"When we've eaten, I will go to my bedroom to write, because I have lots of stories to write. You and mom will be watching a movie"

"Alright...", Regina answered with a hesitation and Henry smiled nodding.

"Good. So go. Get going", he said standing from his seat and Regina frowned, standing as well.

"Whe-Where?"

"To game of thorns. Now go. I'll hold up your office", he said and Regina eyed him with a look.

"You know how to be mayor of Storybrooke?"

"Of course I do? How hard can it be?"

* * *

"I know I'm sorry, but my mom isn't here", he argued and the person on the other line groaned hung up making Henry sigh deep. The for to the office opened and he looked up to see his blonde mother walk inside and panic rose inside him.

“Mom!”, he almost yelled, standing quickly from his seat and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her son’s odd behavior.

“Hey kid, everything alright?”, she asked with a confused smirk on her face, and Henry panicked even further.

“Yeah. Yeah sure uhm... wha- what are you doing here?”

Emma could see the panic in her son’s eyes and knew something was up. “I came to speak to your mom, but I see that she isn’t here”, she said and Henry’s eyes widened in realization. His mom would come soon with the flowers... for his other mom.

“Yeah! Yeah you see... mom is-“

“Are you sure Emma likes lilies Henry? I’ve never seen her around a lily since I met her”, a voice suddenly said and both mother and son turned to the brunette as she walked inside with a bouquet of lilies. She looked up at her son only to discover the savior as well. The blonde was standing with an even more confused face while Henry stood behind her, his face in his hands.

“Emma!”, Regina said in panic and immediately brought the flowers behind her back, like they weren’t already discovered.

“Hello Regina”, the blonde answered with a small smile and Regina felt herself smile slowly. Emma smiled at the look on Regina’s face and her eyes. She had only ever seen Regina look at one person like that. And that person stood behind her.

“Wha-what are you doing here?”, Regina asked and Emma chuckled at the sentence. Henry had said the exact same thing the exact same way.

“I wanted to talk to you. About something at the station”, she answered and Regina nodded with a big smile, trying to play it cool. “But I see you are rather busy... Buying me flowers”

Regina looked at Henry for help and the boy pointed at flowers before pointing at Emma. Regina looked at him for a moment before turning to Emma who was smiling at her with a confused look in her eyes. Regina smiled softly and gave Emma the flowers. Emma smiled and gladly accepted them. “Thanks”, she said and Regina blushed hard as she smiled and Henry rolled his eyes sitting back down, sighing deep.

“There goes my plan”, he said and the two women turned to him.

“What plan?”, Emma asked confused turning to Regina and the brunette panicked once more.

“My plan for you two to get together”, Henry answered for her though and Emma turned back to him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Me and Regina? Why? Don’t you think we can handle it ourselves?”

“Mom look at you. You guys have been walking around and given each other looks that everyone has seen except for you two”

Emma thought about it for a moment before turning to Regina who turned to her as well and smiled. Emma smiled back and took Regina’s hand into her own, squeezing it softly. Regina sighed in relief and Emma pulled her closer, their faces inches away.

“You could have just asked me out”, she whispered and Regina blushed hard making Emma smile.

“I even picked the perfect movie”, Henry suddenly said and the two mothers turned to their son.

“What movie did you pick?”

“Imagine me and you”, he answered his brunette mother and the two women furrowed their eyebrows at their son.


	7. Parent Trap

“I-I know Henry, but I— What about your grandfather? Hasn’t he done anything? But... Fine I’ll go. Bye”

Emma sighed deep as she hung up and turned to see Lucy sit by the desk and drawing. “Your dad is a handful you know”, she said and Lucy looked up at her grandmother.

“Tell me about it”

Emma chuckled as she rose from her seat and took her jacket. “Well apparently your grandmother is in trouble and needs my assistance but she won’t admit it so your dad is forcing me to come despite Regina’s constantly no’s”

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully as she stood as well and Emma laughed shaking her head as she and the girl walked out of the office and into the elevator. The landed in the lobby and Emma walked over to the reception.

“I’m gonna go Harrison. Take care”, she said and a man behind a desk rose her hand in the air without looking up.

“See ya later Jones”, he said and Emma groaned.

“Just Swan, Harrison. You know I’m divorcing that asshole”

The man laughed looking up and shook his head making Emma groan again turning to her granddaughter. “Let’s go kid”

They drove to Regina’s apartment and could instantly see Regina and Henry outside the house in the front yard.

“What are they doing?”, Lucy asked and Emma shrugged with a frown on her face.

“I don’t know”

“Mom just ask her, maybe she actually wants to”, Henry said and Regina turned to him.

“No Henry, I said no. I don’t need Emma’s help”

Henry sighed deep and turned to see his mothers car and the doors opened seeing his daughter and mother get out of the car. “Ma! Please talk her to senses”, he pleaded and Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she hugged her son before walking over to Regina who was on her way onto the ladder with Christmas lights in her hands.

“Need some help?”, Emma asked casually and Regina turned to look down at the blonde who had a smirk on her face.

“No thank you Emma. I don’t know why Henry insisted that I needed help. I can do it myself”

Emma nodded turning to her son who stood and talked with his daughter. Emma couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she watched them. Seeing Henry having a family of his own was the most amazing sight. “He’s getting so big”, she commented and Regina looked down at her before turning to Henry and Lucy, sighing deep.

“He really is, isn’t he?”

Emma smiled turning to the brunette and instantly stopped when her eyes landed on the woman’s bottom. Redness appeared on her cheeks and she felt herself being stuck as she looked at the woman’s beautiful ass. “Grandma? You okay?”, Lucy suddenly asked and they all turned to Emma who shook her head turning to her granddaughter.

“Of course I am”

Henry rolled his eyes at his mothers bad acting and turned to his daughter. “Why don’t we go get some lunch, huh? While your grandmothers can figure out their little... problem”

Lucy nodded and said goodbye to her grandmothers before walking with her father to the car. Emma and Regina stared at Henry in disbelief, but the man simply gave them a stern look back before raising his hand. Emma rolled her eyes and threw her car keys to him and Henry smiled before getting into the car and driving away.

“Did he seriously just leave us here?”, Regina asked and Emma chuckled.

“Yep. And since you don’t need my help, and he just took my car, I’m gonna go inside and make us some lunch”, she said and Regina watched the blonde as she walked inside, memories floating back.

_Roni stood behind the bar, washing the last pair of glasses before it was time to close for the night. She sighed deep looking around in the bar as she dried the last glass before placing it away. She turned around, her eyes landing on the whiskey._

_"Fuck it", she mumbled before taking it and pulling out a shot glass. She poured the whiskey and took the shot._

_"Though night?", a voice suddenly asked and Roni turned to see a blonde walk inside._

_"We're closed blondie", she said and the blonde furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to see the sign stand open. Roni looked herself and sighed deep closing her eyes._

_"I'm sorry I can leave. I just needed a drink and this was the only place I could find", the blonde said and Roni nodded looking up at her._

_"What can I getcha?"_

_The blonde smiled and walked up to the bar._

"Regina!", Emma's voice ran through her head and Regina shook her head looking up at Emma. "You coming?"

Regina nodded and followed the blonde inside the apartment. She closed the door behind her and watched as Emma went to the kitchen.

* * *

“Did grandma Gina really need help with the lights?”, Lucy asked whens he and her father drove back home and Henry chuckled shaking his head.

“No, I just needed them to be alone, so they can sort out their feelings”, he said and Lucy chuckled nodding in agreement. Her grandmothers definitely needed to sort out their feelings.


End file.
